


Time to Get Spooky

by GothicDeetz



Series: Kid!Beej AU [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Mental Breakdown, Multi, One Shot, References to Chicago - Kander & Ebb & Fosse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: The Maitland-Deetzes throw a Halloween party.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Series: Kid!Beej AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893883
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Time to Get Spooky

Halloween. Also known as All Hollows' Eve. A day to dress up in costumes, get candy from your neighbors, and get spooky. It also was Emily Deetz's favorite holiday. She, Charles, and Lydia would always put together the most elaborate costumes and haunted houses. This was the first Halloween without Emily. The Deetz family now lived in an actual haunted house, with ghosts and demons and all that jazz, but it just didn't feel right.

Lydia was dressing up as a vampire queen, Delia was dressing up as Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas, Charles had left his costume a surprise, and Adam and Barbara were dressed up as Seymour and Audrey from Little Shop Of Horrors.

There was going to be a party at the house at 9 pm.

Lydia had made sure to put anything that could start a fire out of reach, which Betelgeuse pouted at (he was just dressed up as himself).

Yesterday, he'd almost started a fire by sticking something in an electrical outlet (the rest of the family weren't sure what it was). Lydia, Barbara, and Adam had managed to stop him just on time and when Charles and Delia were told, Charles was fuming whilst Delia just forgave the kid demon.

Said kid, having not realized what he had done wrong, had decided to hide in the basement, since nobody went down there anyways.

"Where is he?" Lydia had asked, but received no answer.

She had checked all over the house for him and, in every room she had checked, there was no sign of him. She had almost given up but then remembered there was one room she still had yet to check.

A thought struck as she walked down the stairs.

Her dad had done that thing where he'd angrily told kid!Beej off for doing something without explaining WHY it was bad.

"Poor kid's probably confused as hell." She shook her head. She continued to walk through the dark room. "Kid Beej!" she called out. "Where are you!"

No response.

"KID BEEJ!" she shouted, louder this time.

"No..." The kid's voice was quiet and shaky.

She followed the sound of his quiet, shaky voice to a far corner of the basement. "What's wrong?" she asked, crouching down near her friend.

He turned away from her. It was clear he didn't want to be around anyone at the moment. But Lydia wasn't going to give up. She reached a hand out and put it on top of her little friend's shoulder.

He just curled into himself tighter.

"C'mon, tell me what's wrong."

"What did I do wrong? I'm re-really confused... why was he s-so mad?"

"Why was who so mad?"

"Charles."

"Well... you made my dad mad yesterday by attempting to start a fire by sticking something that shouldn't be in an electrical outlet in an electrical outlet," Lydia calmly explained.

"Oh. I didn't kn-know that w-was bad..."

Lydia nodded. "You still need to apologize to my dad for doing that. Come on."

She scooped him up into her arms and carried him upstairs.

He was nervously curled up in her arms, whimpering when she sat down on the couch and motioned for her dad to come over and join them.

"I'm sorry about messing up... again..." The kid demon didn't make eye contact with Charles.

Charles stood up and kneeled down in front of the kid demon, giving him a soft smile. "Your apology is accepted. Please don't ever try to do anything that dangerous again, 'kay."

Betelgeuse nodded.

Later...

The Halloween party was in full swing.

Something... or rather someone was missing.

"Hey? Has anyone seen Lydia lately?" asked Charles.

"No."

Meanwhile, in the bathroom... Lydia was having a breakdown.

The four adults and kid Beej, asleep in Barbara's arms, searched the bottom floor of the house for the missing teenager and were halfway done with checking out the second floor of the house when they heard muffled crying coming from the bathroom.

Lydia sat in the bathtub, crying.

She had her phone out and open to the photo app, where she was looking down at a picture of her and her dead mom goofing around on Halloween night.

"Momma, I miss you so much..."

She was crying even more.

A knock sounded on the bathroom door. "Lydia?! You okay in there?!"

"No..."

Charles turned to the others and sighed. "I think I know what this is about."

Barbara nodded.

Charles turned and entered the bathroom. By now, Lydia had climbed out of the bathtub and was sitting on the floor with her back turned to it. Charles sat next to his daughter and pulled her close. Lydia shifted so she was curled up against him like a cat, holding onto him for some much needed support.

"Hard to believe this is our first Halloween without Emily," he said quietly, looking off to the side.

"I wish it wasn't..."

"I know, honey... I know," Charles sighed.

"I miss her so much."

"I do too."

Barbara poked half her body through the bathroom door. "Is everything okay in there?"

"Sorta," Lydia said, calming down.

"Okay." Barbara briefly left the bathroom but then poked her body back through the door. "If you need anything, let us know. Okay?"

"Okay..."

Later, the party was in full swing. Everyone was dancing, including the kid demon.

The Hocus Pocus soundtrack was playing. One blonde girl was dressed up as a "sexy mouse", and another kid wore a long white trenchcoat decorated with black circuit marks. Another girl wore a fancy prom dress, but was drenched in "blood." There was a green girl in a witch's outfit, holding hands with a platinum blond-haired girl wearing a poofy, sparkly dress.

Everyone was excited.

Barbara silently thanked... whoever... for the fact that they hadn't forgotten to lock the liquor cabinet.

The Maitlands were surprised that some of the kids that were there could see them (so much for hiding out in the attic for a while).

It was a fun party, and Lydia had a feeling that her mom would've loved it.

Also, thankfully, nobody burned down the house. So that's always a plus.

Betelgeuse was asleep on the couch as the party died down.

Lydia made her way over towards the couch and sat next to him, watching as he shifted and rested his head against her lap (which was by far the most adorable thing she ever saw him do).

"Happy Halloween, kid." She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
